1. Technical Field
The invention relates to generating on a computer network an infrastructure index. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method on a computer network for generating an index that provides predictive and actionable intelligence to a technology infrastructure group to make tactical and strategic decisions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Business volume forecasts have been historically inaccurate for a number of reasons. Relationships of business volumes to actual demand on infrastructure have not been determined to a fine enough aspect to make strategic decisions on capacity management. Business volume is currently predicted using methods that are not rigorous. Therefore, demand on infrastructure is subsequently predicted using these forecasts and straight line trending.
As corporation's technology infrastructure becomes larger and more complex, the ability to match demand with capacity precisely, erring on neither the side of having too much or too little capacity, becomes more difficult and unpredictable. The typical result is that the organization chooses to maintain an expensive capacity buffer, instituted to minimize the risk that capacity might be exceeded. It would therefore be advantageous to improve a technology infrastructure group's capacity management by better understanding capacity demand, i.e. to match the requirements of the various business units with infrastructure capacity in a way that minimizes risk and cost.
It would be advantageous to increase confidence in infrastructure capacity reporting as compared with demand from internal customers of an enterprise.
It would further be advantageous to develop an index which provides predictive and actionable intelligence in order to ensure a technology infrastructure group (TIG) can make tactical and strategic decisions to be prepared to support the needs of its customers on a timely basis.
It would further be advantageous to increase customer satisfaction and reduce time to market for an enterprise's products and services.
It would further be advantageous for an enterprise to have a better sense of an overall need of the organization to enable optimization of resources across the enterprise and to lead to a higher return on such assets.